Phoenix Iota
This page has been locked down to non users to prevent major spoilers. Trying to post these spoilers somewhere will result in a ban. I have approved of registered users to edit this page, but the same restrictions as the subreddit apply on spoilers. <3, your moderators. Walkthrough Congratulations, the player has just beaten most of the game and arrived at the Phoenix Iota! The Phoenix Iota is the Zeta/Omicron equivalent to the Battle Frontier in Pokémon Emerald. The Iota is a massive space station where the most elite of all trainers go. It contains unique challenges, a special Pokémart, a Safari Zone (yes, a Safari Zone in space), access to several more legendary Pokémon, the opportunity to battle the player's favorite Pokétubers, and some more helpful NPCs. There really isn't much of a need for a walkthrough of this area since everything is free to be explored in the player's own spare time. However, if the player is having difficulty locating special features such as specific locations or Legendary Pokémon, then they should start by talking to the NPCs to see what information they are able to give the player. If the player walks towards the massive facility in the top-middle area of the map, they will have a conversation with their mother about how proud she is of the player for making it this far and that she will also have a reward waiting for them if they manage to defeat Wilson in the Challenge Championship. If the player is still in Nuzlocke mode then she will also give the player the Nuzlocke Badge. At the Pokémon Center there is a girl that, when spoken to, will cause Simisear, Simipour and Simisage to appear. Once all three are captured she will reward the player with both a Tyrunt and an Amaura, both at lv. 20. For more information on each of the facilities contained within the Iota, check the Special Features section below. Obtainable Items ! style="background: # ; vertical-align:middle;"| Lustrous Orb* ! style="background: # ; vertical-align:middle;"|Found in the beginning of the location where the player finds Palkia |- ! style="background: # ; vertical-align:middle;"| Adamant Orb* ! style="background: # ; vertical-align:middle;"|Found in the beginning of the location where the player finds Dialga |- |shinycharm|}} |} 'Mart Items' 'Attack Box Shop Items' Obtainable Pokémon |} 'Encounterable Pokémon' |} Special Features 'Custom Gym' The Phoenix Iota features its very own Gym to be challenged. But the twist here is that the player will not be the challenger, but rather they will be the one who will accept challengers! Because the player is not permitted to access the gym in the northwest through the front doors, they will need to go to the alternate entrance directly to the southwest instead. Upon arriving the player will have several different options to choose from. They have the option of selecting what type of Pokémon they will use, the TM given out if the challenger is victorious, and they can also select the name of the badge that they hand out to winners. After this has all been determined the player can talk to a Cool Trainer towards the bottom of the room to set the skill level of the opponent as well as the overall power of their opponent's Pokémon. The player will be able to use four Pokémon whenever they receive a challenge. A Nurse is also present to heal the player's Pokémon if needed. When the player receives a challenge at the gym they shall be notified via the phone on their Pokégear. They may then return to the secret entrance and talk to the officer who will proceed to tell the player what level of Pokémon the player will need to use. In the event that the player selects a Pokémon whose level is higher than what is required, the player's Pokémon will have their levels temporarily reduced in response. However, if the player's Pokémon are at a lower level than what is required then they will remain at that level. In the event that the player manages to successfully defend their Gym's reputation 10 times in a row they will be rewarded with TM120 Saturnforce. Subsequent victories of the same nature will then yield Rare Candies, Heart Scales, and IV Stones as a reward. 'The Challenge Championship' The list of Pokémon and items banned from this facility can be seen at Phoenix Iota Challenges Banned Pokémon. Note that this list does not apply for the trainers faced in this area. The Challenge Championship is considered the ultimate challenge of Zeta/Omicron. Here the player will battle Gym Leaders, Champions, and major characters from all of the main series games in an effort to gain the "Suzerain" rank and earn a special reward. The player is paired against 8 different trainers during the competition, and if the player emerges victorious over all 8 of them then their streak will increase by 1. Losing will not reset the previously acquired winning streaks. As the player accumulates more winning streaks, their rank will increase. The list of ranks and the number of winning streaks required to reach each rank can be seen below. After increasing the player's number of winning streaks by 1 for the first time they will receive TM108 Angel Wings, while subsequent increases will give the player Rare Candies, Heart Scales, and IV Stones. If the player happens to get Wilson as a challenger at any point in the Challenge Championship and defeats him, they will be given the Basement Key which will allow them to obtain Raikou, Suicune, and Entei from the steel door just below the outside of the Challenge Championship. Obtaining the Suzerain rank enables the player to receive the Burnt Photograph as a reward. King Suzerain was added to the Challenge Championship in the latest update of the game. If you go to him with any of your version exclusive Legendary Pokémon in your party, he will give you the opposite game's corresponding legendary. The list is as follows: |} 'The Battle Pyramid' The list of Pokémon and items banned from this facility can be seen at Phoenix Iota Challenges Banned Pokémon. Note that this list does not apply for the trainers faced in this area. The Battle Pyramid in the Phoenix Iota is very different from what players may be used to from the Battle Frontier in Pokémon Emerald. While the player's bag is still temporarily taken at the beginning of the challenge, forcing them to pick up items in the Pyramid along the way, trainers appear randomly instead of being visible to the player, and there are no wild Pokémon encounters. The following items can be found on the ground in the Battle Pyramid: The biggest change, however, is that in the Zeta/Omicron Battle Pyramid, the player is paired up with a random Gym Leader from any generation at the start of the challenge. The player and their partner wander each floor and battle together along the way against other random Gym Leader pairs that are encountered in a similar way as wild Pokémon. After 7 floors of collecting items and warding off the Gym Leaders that harass them, the player will fight two Elite Four level trainers and get TM118 Marsforce if they are victorious. Subsequent victories will give the player Rare Candies, Heart Scales, and IV Stones. 'The Battle Gauntlet' There is no list of banned Pokémon or items for this facility; anything goes. In this challenge, the player picks one of their Pokémon to fight against an endless amount of trainers. The Pokémon is not healed after each battle, nor can the player use their bag. The opponent's Pokémon will also be set to the level of the player's Pokémon that is entered. After defeating a streak of 5 trainers the player will get TM123 Lunaforce. Subsequent streaks of 5 wins or more will give the player Rare Candies, Heart Scales, and IV Stones as a reward. 'The Battle Factory' There is no list of banned Pokémon or items for this facility because the player does not enter their own Pokémon. The Battle Factory features a facility where the player is forced to use a random selection of Pokémon whose moves, IVs, EVs, and items are all predetermined by the game. EVs are assigned as 510 split between 2 or 3 randomly assigned stats while items are randomly selected from a list of held items. Nature is also generally set to be neutral for every single Pokémon, although it can sometimes be any of the other natures as well. Level appears to be randomly selected for each Pokémon as a number between 100 and 120. As the movesets are purely based on what the Pokémon learns through level up at this time and the stats can be set to hinder the Pokémon in question more than help it, the randomness of this facility arguably makes it one of the most difficult and frustrating to obtain the reward for. However, if the player does manage to pull off a streak of 7 wins then they will be rewarded with TM115 Silverforce. Subsequent winning streaks will give the player Rare Candies, Heart Scales, and IV Stones as a reward. 'The Battle Palace' The list of Pokémon and items banned from this facility can be seen at Phoenix Iota Challenges Banned Pokémon. Note that this list does not apply for the trainers faced in this area. In the Battle Palace, the player selects 3 Pokémon. However, the player does not select the move. Instead the moves are all based off of different factors. When the player makes it to the final battle (battle 7) before their streak is saved and they are permitted to leave, the player will be confronted with a boss battle, which will pit the player against a Gym Leader of any region. Upon completing the Battle Palace once, the player will get TM121 Cloudforce. Subsequent winning streaks will give the player Rare Candies, Heart Scales, and IV Stones as a reward. 'The Battle Colosseum' The list of Pokémon and items banned from this facility can be seen at Phoenix Iota Challenges Banned Pokémon. Note that this list does not apply for the trainers faced in this area. In the Battle Colosseum, all battles are fought inversely and type match-ups are reversed. For example, Fire would be super effective against Water. Additionally, if a type such as Ghost was completely negated when used against a type such as Normal, the move is now super effective and becomes 8 times more effective than normal. Upon obtaining a streak of 7 wins in this facility once, the player will receive TM119 Zeusforce. Subsequent winning streaks will give the player Rare Candies, Heart Scales, and IV Stones as a reward. 'The Battle Tower' The list of Pokémon and items banned from this facility can be seen at Phoenix Iota Challenges Banned Pokémon. Note that this list does not apply for the trainers faced in this area. The Battle Tower is very similar in format to the Challenge Championship, but is significantly easier in comparison. The trainers fought during the first 6 levels are all standard trainers with a random assortment of Pokémon whose stats and items are also randomized. Their moves will consistently remain the ones that the Pokémon would have learned at that level through level-up alone. However, when the player reaches the 7th battle they will be confronted by a boss battle which consists of a random Gym Leader fighting the player. These Pokémon will NOT be randomized in the slightest, making this opponent significantly more difficult than the other trainers. Additionally, the Battle Tower only requires 7 wins in a row to obtain the main prize, TM116 Venusforce. Subsequent winning streaks will give the player Rare Candies, Heart Scales, and IV Stones as a reward, as usual. 'The Battle Arena' The list of Pokémon and items banned from this facility can be seen at Phoenix Iota Challenges Banned Pokémon. Note that this list does not apply for the trainers faced in this area. The battles in this facility go by a rule setup identical to the Emerald Battle Frontier of the same name which can be seen here. Similarly to the Battle Tower, the trainers will use a team of randomly generated Pokémon until the 7th battle, at which time the player will be required to face a Gym Leader boss. If the player is able to master the Battle Arena's battle format and complete a streak of 7 wins in this facility once, they will receive TM124 Graviforce. Subsequent winning streaks will give the player Rare Candies, Heart Scales, and IV Stones as a reward. 'Triple Triad World Cup' There is no list of banned Pokémon in effect for this facility because this facility does not use actual Pokémon to compete with! The Triple Triad World Cup features the same Triple Triad game as first observed in Treader Town. The player will have the option of buying a Pokémon card from the receptionist corresponding to any of the Pokémon that the player has captured on their journey. Additionally, the player can also receive more cards of Pokémon that they may not have necessarily captured by competing in tournaments in the Treader Town Game Corner, which uses the ante rule. Once the player has a satisfactory deck of cards they will then be ready to compete. The playstyle uses the expert battling format, but without the ante rule. Once the player reaches a total of 7 wins they will receive TM117 Earthforce as a reward. From then on every win will give the player Rare Candies, Heart Scales, and IV Stones as a reward. 'Safari Zone 7' Safari Zone 7 is located in the southeastern-most corner of the map and also takes place in space. Once inside the player will be able to catch various space-related Pokémon, search for an exclusive TM, and try to catch a Legendary Pokémon as well. 'IV Changer' Yet another IV Changer exists in the Phoenix Iota. However, unlike the previous IV Changers, this "IV Specifier" will offer to set your Pokémon's IVs to 30 instead of 31. Though this may seem impractical in most cases, this proves to be extremely useful when attempting to give a Pokémon a certain type of Hidden power Special NPCs 'Cool Trainer Magnitude' 'Cool Trainer Mooty' 'Black Belt Rchizzle' 'Tamer xRazeOvation' 'Leader Moss' 'Hiker Nappy' 'Cool Trainer Shady' 'Champion Steven' Items: Full Restore x2 Category:Location Category:Needs Image Category:Safari Zone Category:Phoenix Iota